<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Lost Names and Forgotten Engagements by LiteratiAngel92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835406">Of Lost Names and Forgotten Engagements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiAngel92/pseuds/LiteratiAngel92'>LiteratiAngel92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiAngel92/pseuds/LiteratiAngel92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She took it out of the plump red cushion it rested in and slipped it onto her ring finger. A perfect fit." After the events of Cold Blood, Amy sees flashes of a boy she never knew and a man she never loved. Short post-Cold Blood Amy/Rory drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Lost Names and Forgotten Engagements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she watched, a shard of sunlight hit her future self's waving hand and glinted off something that rested there. For one jolt of a second, she thought she saw someone standing next to her, a ghostly figure of a man; his arm around her, his lips against her cheek, and she almost remembered something that was long forgotten and just out of reach.</p><p>She pushed on, through the mist surrounding the forgotten memory and into the TARDIS. She waited for the Doctor, but she was used to this; he always kept her waiting, but now there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her that she used to have something to wait with. She sat on the jump seat, swinging her legs absent-mindedly and scrabbling at the corners of her mind to figure out what was wrong, what was missing from the big picture.</p><p>A small, red velvet box caught her attention; it must have fallen to the floor when they reached the surface again. It looked like a ring box and once again, she had a fleeting glimpse of a scene she didn't think belonged to her. She picked it up, examining it slightly, rubbing her fingers along the furry material before opening it carefully. In it sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. In the centre of the plain white gold band sat a small diamond, the light from the central console glittering along its facets; it had to be an engagement ring.</p><p>She took it out of the plump red cushion it rested in and slipped it onto her ring finger. A perfect fit. She jumped a little when she heard the door close as the Doctor walked towards her. He didn't look at her, proceeding to the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers; taking them wherever they were off to next. She wanted to keep the ring on but a male voice she didn't quite recognise told her that it was expensive and he didn't want her to lose it on her travels. That it meant something to someone called Amy who he loved enough to be the consolation prize for her. Instead, she put in back in its box and slipped it into her pocket; she would wear it later, when adventures had tired her out and she returned to the little Welsh village that should have been Rio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>